


没药之河

by Mount_75



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Rest Your Weary Fists, The Ancient Gods DLC2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_75/pseuds/Mount_75
Summary: 毁灭战士在最终决战消灭了黑魔王,而天父也赐给他死亡作为礼物,结束了他在地狱的征战.
Relationships: The Father/Davoth
Kudos: 2





	没药之河

**Author's Note:**

> A little emo I intended to make, inspired by the recent leak of TAG2.  
> English Version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954094

**这是你的胜利,你杀了他,杰卡德的王已经死了;**

战士颤抖了一下,裁决剑猩红的剑刃在话音中黯淡消失,黑魔王的尸体失去了支撑往下滑去,发出沉闷的声响.

战士似乎听到了一声叹息.

天父的嗓音听上去衰老,虚弱,仿佛祂正从一个漫长的梦中醒来,这个梦始于起初之先,比时间更久远.它曾是如此甜蜜,赤诚,充满最原始的欢乐与爱情,却因其中一人的过度狂热而提早燃烧殆尽,余剩的只是黑暗.如今一切都结束了.

黑魔王在战士眼前倒下,好像一切都与其无关,那张与毁灭战士一模一样的面孔仍淡淡地印着冷笑.圆睁的赤红眼珠刻有和他相似的狂怒,战士想,他们的确是灵魂中的双胞胎——无论是ARC还是撒拉弗都搞错了一件事: 这场战争自始至终都是他个人的,因此,他要面对的最后一个、并且最强大的敌人是他自己,这简直比得上一出古典戏剧的高潮结尾.

新鲜寒冷的空气驱散了硫磺和腐肉的气味,失去它主人的影响,地狱正在恢复成它原本的模样,像是一座庞大的陵墓低声诉说着它的过往.毁灭战士松开手,任由裁决剑当啷一声落在脚边,两手摘下了他的头盔.血从执政官铠甲被刺透的几个洞口处涌出来,肺脏似乎也被破碎的肋骨扎穿,战士懒得理会,把头盔也丢在地上.他放眼望去,看到他的双筒霰弹枪正躺在不远处,便喘着气,蹒跚着一步步过去把它拾起来-枪被对手方才一脚踏下,已经彻底报废了,他的老朋友,跟随他在地狱征战这么多年,从没在关键时刻掉链子; 他无数次地以为自己把它丢失在地狱深处,每次它都奇迹般地回到他的手中.

战士正沉思的时候,天父的声音再次响起来:

**但是你呢,战士? 你的内心最想要什么? 你将他的灵魂从仇恨中解放,弥补了我所犯下的过错,这个世界会感激你做的一切......而我,我会给予你一件临别谢礼,一件你渴慕已久的...**

战士在身上摸索了一会儿,拿出一只用干瘪风化的兔子脚做成的吊坠,将它紧紧地攥在手心.也许他想要寻回他所爱的,却被地狱夺走的一切.战士合上眼,回想着他曾用双手捧住那只绒毛小兔,感受她充满活力地踢蹬后腿,鼻头耸动,下一秒眼前的景象却是她血淋淋的头颅被钉在木桩上,漆黑的眼球凝固成惊恐之状; 他又想起在努尔之环以及最后的抗争时与他并肩而行的守卫们,然而浮现出来的是一些亡灵,一具唤不回的尸体,以及所有的背叛,阴谋,相杀; 撕下一半的家庭照片,父亲变成了恶魔,正在吞食死去多时的母亲......

**...看来,我没法说服你.**

哈,哈-,战士头一次认识到自己的不幸——以往这种软弱自怜的情绪可是会被他塞进保险柜,加上三层锁再沉进大西洋底的,但是当愤怒随着愤怒的对象尽数消滅,他才发觉自己注定与生命中所有的美好事物隔绝——这双带来毁灭的手还能去握住什么? 一件武器怎敢奢望和平的生活? 当然,他心知他自己依然是个人,甚至比大多数人更加重情...可是那都无关紧要了.无论他在哪里,他将永远身处地狱,这是地狱烙在他背上的永恒诅咒,只要他还活着.

......只要他还活着.

毁灭战士的视线忽然变得模糊,一种前所未有的乏力席卷了他的全身,双膝最先屈服于倦意,他用损坏的枪身支持了一会儿疲惫受伤的躯体,却终于躺了下来,后脑接触到龟裂的地面. _Vega,_ 战士在内心默默地呼喊,满不在乎祂已经不叫这个名字: _你果然了解我,从一开始你就知道我想要什么,这真是再好不过了,说实话,现在我感觉很好..._ 战士努力捏紧手中的兔子脚,把它看作自己与这个世界最后的一丝联络,可是连拳头也渐渐地丧失力量.考虑到它主人的遭遇,这只兔后腿的确不是什么能带来好运的护身符.在临终前的幻觉中战士听到了脚步声,听到元素幽灵的歌声,一名年轻却死去的暗夜守卫向他走来,目镜发出耀眼的光,好似一匹冲出阵地,大胆地邀请他归队的幼狼.战士望着天空,心想他愿意付出一切,只要能再次看到Daisy在后院长满蒲公英的草地上快活地奔跑跳跃的身影.他的手松开了.

通讯那头一片寂静,实习生感到有些奇怪,他打开了传送通道,却不知道已经不会有人从那头回来了.

**成就已达成: Rest Your Weary Fists**

_**Fin?** _


End file.
